Easing The Tension
by DaSwampRat'sCherie
Summary: Rogue's sore and trying to enjoy a quiet, peaceful night alone in her room. But a certain Cajun has other ideas.


Hello all, I'm back again. I may be posting another story shortly, but perhaps not.

This isn't one of my best stories, but it was one of my first, so give me at least a little leniency :D

* * *

"Ow."

She'd kill him.

"Ow."

It all seemed so clear now.

"Ow."

It'd look like an accident.

"Ow."

Maybe get him to eat some of Kitty's cooking.

"Ow."

Yeah, food poisoning was always good.

"Ow."

One more step.

"Ow-Ah..."Rogue leaned against the wall at the top of the stairs. Just a few more feet to her room, the she could take a steaming hot bubble bath and curl up with a good book. Then she'd kill Logan.

Why the man insisted on tormenting them with 2 hour long Danger Room sessions was beyond her.

That stupid Cajun certainly didn't help matters. She'd get him next and wipe that cocky grin off of his face. Part of the reason she was so sore was because he distracted her with his perverted innuendo causing her to get hit and go flying across the room and make a dent in the wall. Oh yeah, he was next.

Finally, she was in her room getting ready for her bath. (Thank god Xavier gave her a privated bathroom!) Rogue slipped into the bubbly water and closed her eyes, feeling some of the stress disipating already.

"Relaxed chere?"

She screamed and jumped jerking her head to the doorway where the voice came from.

"Cajun! Get the hell outta' my bathroom!" She shrieked sliding dwon so only her head was visible.

"Aw, Remy don't know, he t'ought maybe he could help ya'.'' Remy replied grinning and stepping towards her.

"Go away!"

"Remy's noticed how sore ya've been lately an' was sure Logan certainly didn't help, so he decided to relax ya'."

"By walkin' in on my bubble bath?"

"Sure, why-"

"Get out!"

"Remy-"

But she cut him off by chucking a shmpoo bottle at him.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, dramatically putting a hand over his heart.

"Now get out!"

"Fine!...But Remy'll be back!'' He added winking and scurrying out, narrowly avoiding a hurtling bottle of conditioner.

* * *

Since Remy had totally ruined her bubble bath, Rogue got out shortly after and got on her pajamas, wincing with every movement.

Sighing, she decided perhaps the whole night wasn't a waste and curled up in her bed with her book.

About 20 minutes after she got comfy, Rogue heard tapping on her window. Glancing over, she saw Remy grinning at her. She growled and ignored him until his tapping began to give her a headache. Instead of letting him in, however, she merely closed the curtain.

"Why, chere! Remy's shocked!" She heard Remy exclaim.

After a short pause, he said, "Oh, Roguey! If ya' don't let me in I'll have t' blow it!'' She saw the tell-tale pink glow, debating her options. If she _did _let him blow it, there'd be an awfully cold draft. He'd get in trouble (not that she'd mind), but they'd probably make her share a room with someone. On the other hand, she'd be stuck with an annoying Cajun for God knows how long. Muttering darkly under her breath, she finally conceded and opened up the window.

"Hey, chere! Long time, no see." He greeted, grinning like the almighty idiot he was.

"Shut up, Cajun, whaddya want?''

"Remy told ya', t' help ya' relax. Remy was t'inkin' a nice massage would work."

She snorted. "Ah think not."

"Aw, chere, don't ya' trust Remy?"

"No, not particularly." She retorted crossing her arms.

"But, chere, ya' been sore all week long. Logan's been scheduling extra sessions and Remy couldn' help but notice ya've been pushin' extra hard."

"Go away, Swamp Rat, would ya'?" She huffed.

"Look, chere, if I were t' try anythin', ya could beat da crap outta' me if ya wanted t'. B'sides, Logan's 2 doors down, what could happen?" Remy reasoned.

He had a point. Rogue had to admit a massage _did_ sound _wonderful_, and she knew Remy knew how to give one. But still, did she really want _him_ doing it? One had to know he'd hold it over for all the rest of time. Probably brag about it too. Although then Logan might catch wind, so maybe he'd keep his big, fat trap shut.

She stood there debating for the better part of five minutes before finally saying, "Oh, allright, fine. But if ya' try _any_ funny business, Ah won't hesitate.''

"Scout's honour." He said holding up his hand and making a rude gesture rather than the correct sign.

"Ah _could_ count that as funny business ya' know."

"Oui, but ya' won't." She rolled her eyes.

Then, rubbing his hands together, he stated matter-of-factly, "Now. I need ya' t' remove your shirt."

"_Excuse me?_" She exclaimed, instinctively backing away.

"Well, t' give ya' a proper massage, ya' need-''

"Um, in case ya' haven't noticed, ya' can't exactly touch my skin!"

"Remy has gloves, see?" He held up his gloved hands.

"No."

"But-"

"Ain't gonna happen!"

"Look, chere, if ya' want me t' stop at any time, I will. If I try anything, go ahead and beat me up. Or get Logan to."

"Ah will."

"But your skin needs t' be expose.'' He explained.

She debated once again for another few minutes before finally saying. "Oh, allright, but no peeking, got it?"

"Oui," He responded turning around like the proper gentleman he was.

''O-Okay," Rogue stuttered a moment or two later.

Remy turned and saw her with a sheet around her, blushing beet red.

"Now, lay on da bed so I can get at your back."

She blinked but hesitantly obliged, keeping a firm grip on her sheet. She felt quite vulnerable, but for some reason she'd later blame on the fatigue from Logan's work out, trusted him.

He got on the bed above her, strattling her waist but only so he could get at her back easier. Slowly but delicately, he dragged his hands and fingers up and down her back, searching for the largest knot before he began rubbing it.

"You're tight,chere, when was da last time ya' got a massage?"

"Ow. Ah don't know."She muttered as he started to add more and more pressure. She just _knew_ he was grinning.

* * *

After the worst of it was over, Remy leaned down and huskily whipered, "Ya' should try t' get some sleep, chere."

Rogue snorted. "Ah ain't stupid."

"Remy knows." He murmured bushing his nose against her cheek so briefly, anyone else would've missed it.

"Alright, that's it. We're done.''

"Chere! Rogue, Remy just-'' He protested.

"Nope. Save it. Ah don't wanna hear it. Get off."

He sighed but consented.

Once Rogue was again clothed, she awkwardly began. "Well, erm, Gambit, uh, thank you-Ah-Ah guess...''

"For what, chere?" He asked taking a step closer and leaning in towards her face.

She immediately backed up. "Um, ya-ya' know, f-for the massage an' all...''

"No problem. We should do it again some time." He told her in a low voice, his eyes burning intensely and coming closer.

''Uh, m-maybe..." She backed into her bed causing her knees to give way and her to collapse.

Before she knew what was happening, Remy was hovering above her.

"Gambit-"

"Remy." He instantly corrected, gently stroking her face.

"R-Remy, wh-what are ya' doin'?"

"Nothing." came his soft reply.

He leaned down and kissed her, barely. Before Rogue could process what was happening, the two heard Logan yell, "Hey, kid, everythin' alright in there?"

Their eyes met for the briefest moment then Remy sprang and was out the window. Logan walked in just as he disappeared.

"Hey, kid. thought I heard voices and figured Gumbo might be botherin' ya' again."

"Oh, um, yeah, h-he was here a minute ago, Bu-But he's gone now..." Rogue mumbled distractedly, sitting up.

"Ya' sure you're allright Stripes? I could go have a uh, _chat_, with him..."

"No, no that's fine Logan, thanks."

He eyed her momentarily before saying. "Okay, Stripes. Let me know if ya' need anything. G'night.''

"Yeah, Yeah, good night."

With that, the feral mutant left muttering something about, "Hormonal teenagers these days. Never can make up their mind...''

Rogue sat there in a daze before finally realizing there was something in her hand. How did that get there? Looking down, she saw a King of Hearts playing card. Scrawled on it, in what could only be Remy's handwriting, was "I'll be your king if you'll be my Queen."

She smiled then carefully put it with the queen of hearts she had on her dresser mirror.

* * *

And there you have it. Sorry for the crappy title, but I am not physically, mentally, nor emotionally capable of coming up with a good one.

Reviews are like, awesome. *stares pointedly until reader (soon to be reviewer) gets uncomfortable then smiles widely*


End file.
